How we met
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this for a Quizilla member, VioletNatsu...Johnny/OC


**How we met**

"Jonathan McGregor stood in the corner of the garden, blocked from any sunlight and sight. He didn't like it when his parents made him participate in events like these. Usually he just went to visit Robert on these days, but there was only one problem now… he was there too along with the other two members of the Majestics, Oliver and Enrique too. A heavy sigh left his lips as he glanced around the garden once more. He was desperately searching for someone who could save him from this boredom, tho' he didn't see anyone like that yet. His parent's business partners were all over at least 30 and his teammates weren't the ones he wanted to be with at the time.

- This. Is. Torture! – he hissed to his sister who walked by him.

- But mother and father need this, don't ruin it bro! – she whispered back.

He looked away from her towards the gate. A limousine just stopped and for a change a younger man stepped out of it. He looked around before turning back and helping someone out of the car. Johnny's jaw dropped when he saw the beauty that stood by her… well he hoped that the man wasn't her boyfriend/fiancé. They stepped away from the car and another, a few years older man slipped out of the car as well. The Scottish blader turned to his sister and grabbed her arm tightly, tho' he'd never hurt her.

- How are they? – he asked nodding towards the gate where the trio stood.

- They are… - the girl wondered. – Ohh… right! The Morrison siblings; Evan, Mitchel and Jessica! You know their father owned the golf field father just rented out last week! The oldest son wants to sell it since their parents died in an accident. I think the girl is around my age…

- That will be enough! – he stated a bit annoyed.

His sister never knew when to shut up! She walked away to Oliver and …. Enrique while Johnny turned his attention back to the girl. She was wearing a light green dress which complemented her eyes and her long blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun. She and the younger of her brothers dress alike a bit, since the boy was wearing a green chemise and a green tie too. The other brother seemed a bit more serious and mature. Johnny had no idea which one man was which, but he only needed to know the girl's name now, which he did. Jessica glanced around the party too, but of course she didn't notice him. How could she when he was standing in the shadows?

- My, my! – he heard his mother call out. – What a beautiful young girl?

Johnny silently agreed with her. That figure kept him captive. A light smile appeared on him features, but if disappeared quickly when he felt an arm around his shoulders. His teammate, the Italian blader, Enrique Giancarlo stood next to him with an idiotic grin across his face as he stared at the girl.

- You don't mind if I get her, do you? – he questioned. – After all we are in the same age and I'm sure that you DON'T like her!

Johnny let out a growl as she shook his arm off of him. Enrique held his arms up in a defensive matter as he back away a bit. The Scottish boy glared at him before he glanced back at the blonde girl, who at the moment was talking with her brother. They seemed to be close, kind if like Johnny and his sister, Lorraine… even if people didn't believe the last part. His anger was building inside of him, anger towards Enrique. First he hits on Lorraine then at the girl… he won't live another day if he thinks he'd get away with that.

- I let you date Lori! – he hissed. – Don't push your luck Giancarlo!

Enrique quickly backed away, he would never stand a chance against Jonathan, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. He glanced back at the girl one more time before he decided to talk with her. He really hoped that she wasn't as boring as her older brother looked. He slowly with even steps approached the two of them. The girl noticed her right away and turned her gaze at him questioningly. Johnny froze for a sec but he continued his way. Her brother leaned down and whispered something into her ear; he still didn't notice the blader walking towards them. He left to talk with his brother or something like that and the girl was left alone there. her eyes switched back to Johnny as curiosity lit up in them; after all he was a hottie.

- Hi! – she smiled at him lovingly.

- Hi! – he said back. – My name is Jonathan McGregor! May I ask your name?

He was acting charming for once, which was a bit out of character, but hey… she was cute. In the background Oliver, Enrique and Lorraine's jaws dropped; they thought he'd be rude as always. The girl smiled at him and answered.

- I'm Jessica Morrison! - she laughed."

- That's how we met, darling! – a young women laughed at her husband's expression. – Remember now?

- There's no way that I acted like that! – Johnny snorted.

Jessica laughed once more; it was amusing to watch Johnny struggle with his memories. Finally he let out a sigh; he couldn't remember, after all it was more than seven years ago and a lot of thing happened since then. The first was Enrique and Lorraine's engagement and than theirs. A year later they got married, that was in last June. Giggling she warped her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him down to her level. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

- Wait! – Jonathan pulled away from her. – Are you completely sure you remember right?

The woman let out a sigh; he was impossible at times. She shook her head before she looked up into her eyes again.

- If you don't believe me than ask your sister! – she stated a bit annoyed.

Johnny shook his head too. He didn't want to bother her; after all she had enough trouble with the kid. Another sigh was about to leave his lips but before that could happen his wife kissed him again. he decided to let it go and kissed her back adding a bit more force into the kiss. His arms warped around her waist as he sat down on their bed and pulled her down onto his lap as well. His hands sneaked up her shirt before she pulled away for a minute. His hand rested on her stomach as her placed her hand on top of his.

- So what are we going to tell her when she is born? – she questioned. – How did we meet?

- We'll think of something! – he stated before kissing her once more.


End file.
